1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a breather apparatus for a horizontally-opposed engine or a V-type engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A breather apparatus has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-9171, in which a breather chamber for separating oil mist from breather gas fed from a crank case and returning the oil mist into the crank case is formed in an engine main body.
The above-described prior art breather apparatus, however, is problematic. The breather chamber is formed adjacent to a cam chain chamber in a plane perpendicular to the axial line of a crank shaft. Furthermore, to ensure the capacity of the breather chamber, the cam chain chamber is formed along a direction tilting at an acute angle formed with respect to a straight line connecting the crank shaft to the cam shaft. As a result, the engine main body is inevitably enlarged in size.